Lawson Pushes Nida Off the Rooftop and Get Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
(sequel to Nida fixes my head) Nida and the Ashleys were standing at the rooftop. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Ashley B: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Lawson came who was angry, and Nida and the Ashleys were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! And who is this next to the Ashleys? (to Nida) Hey! You'reNida, the one who fixed Fluttershy106's head and brought him him back to life! Ashley A: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Lawson) By the way, we! Ashley B: Really! Ashley Q: Hate! Ashley T: You! Nida: So there! You're such a jerk like your friend Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! This made Lawson very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Nida off the rooftop for fixing Fluttershy106's head and bringing him back to life! Lawson pushed Nida off the rooftop, sending the screaming Nida falling down to the ground. Nida: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nida landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and the Ashleys were horrified. Nida: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Nida began to phone Captain Bradley up. Nida: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Nida, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Nida! Are you alright? Nida: No... Lawson pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Lawson? Nida pointed up to the rooftop. Nida: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Lawson, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Nida) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Lawson out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson. Ashley A: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about that Lawson? Ashley B: He pushed Nida off the rooftop! Ashlety Q: Poor Nida's in bad condition! Ashley T: Can you speak to that troublemaker at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, girls! I'll give him a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Lawson. Captain Brad: Lawson, what's the idea of pushing Nida off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Lawson: Because she fixed Fluttershy106's head and brought him back to life! That's why I have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Lawson! You're in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! Ashley A: Captain Brad! Please take Nida to the hospital! Captain Brad: Don't worry, Ashley A! I'll take her to the hospital in no time! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Nida, and then he walked over to Nida. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Nida. I'll take you to the hospital while the Ashleys sort Lawson out. Nida: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Nida to the hospital, and the Ashleys glared to Lawson. Ashley A: Come with us right now, you troublemaking brat! We're taking you to your parents right now. Then the Ashleys sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's parents were dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's parents were horrified as the Ashleys explained to them about Lawson's bad behavior. Ashley A: Lawson did cause trouble. Ashley B: He pushed Nida off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Ashley Q: Now she needs a 24-hour surgery. Ashley T: And you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's parents got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Nida recovers! Lawson's mum: And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's mum: Well, too bad! Lawson's dad: Let's go right now! Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Nida off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Lawson's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's mum: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed Nida off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. Lawson's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we're going home right now! Lawson's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's parents walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Julie as Nida Wiseguy as Thaddeus T. Third V and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff